Talk:Harrison
Deletion For #-- 14:19, 29 March 2007 (UTC) #-- 16:49, 29 March 2007 (UTC) # 19:07, 29 March 2007 (UTC) Against #--Captain M.K.B. 00:19, 30 March 2007 (UTC) #-- 16:31, 1 April 2007 (UTC) #-- 16:57, 1 April 2007 (UTC) Comments *I don't see this character used in any fan references. This article might as well just link to MA. -- 14:19, 29 March 2007 (UTC) :The only page that links to him is the Starfleet lieutenants page. I say delete. -- 16:49, 29 March 2007 (UTC) ::Um, guys -- "USS Enterprise Officer's Manual" = fan fiction. Its the second paragraph. It is a fan fiction source, and it establishes he was promoted to LT CMDR and became a pathologist. -- Captain M.K.B. 00:19, 30 March 2007 (UTC) :::That one paragraph (if it's really worth having) might just as well be included in the USS Enterprise Officer's Manual article. I don't see how it warrants the rest of this entire article (On its own it would be a stub), since it's available on MA and he's not really a major character (as far as I know) in the fan-fiction world (although that could change with time). Sneg said it best, up top. :::Also, Mike, I don't think anyone gave you the right to arbitrarily remove deletion tags simply because you think they no longer apply. Wait for an agreement on what's to be done with the article. It's not solely your decision. 19:43, 30 March 2007 (UTC) ::::Sorry about that -- I was assuming that the deletion tag was placed because of confusion -- the people who posted before me stated that there were no fan fiction source. This is incorrect. The fan fiction source is listed in the article. I was assuming this was a mistake. ::::I'm a little lost as to why this article would be deleted -- basically, if its a character from a fan fic written by an active user here, it stays, but if its an article from a fan fiction that is older, its not viable? How am I supposed to decide if its a source you guys "like" or not? Should I ask permission before I start new articles? -- Captain M.K.B. 02:34, 1 April 2007 (UTC) :::::Even thought it is only confirmed offline maybe we should have some sort of guidelines for what should be here, but that is a debate for later. My first impression of this article was just that of a minor character from the Orginal Series. Since Captain Mike says it's from an offline source, I'm willing to belive him and recommend that this and related articles stay and hope everyone else will feel the same. -- 16:31, 1 April 2007 (UTC) ::SNEG: since you nominated this for deletion based on a error in thinking that it was not from a fan fiction source, would you approve of removing the deletion nomination now that I have clarified that it is from a fan fiction source?? ::For the record, when I saw this database begin as a "fan fiction Star Trek reference" I assumed that it would welcome articles about all of my favorite fan fiction works -- USS Enterprise Officer's Manual, Heavy Cruiser Evolution Blueprints, Ships of the Star Fleet, Starfleet Dynamics, Jackill's wide array of blueprints, and many other favorites from my childhood 15 to 20 years ago. I'm sorry if this is confusing to some that don't realize they exist or that they are more important to me than some of the newer web efforts. -- Captain M.K.B. 16:50, 1 April 2007 (UTC) :::Sneg and Mike are right. We were mistaken in putting this up for deletion. -- 16:57, 1 April 2007 (UTC) Looks much better now. Thanks Mike for the rewrite. 08:46, 9 April 2007 (UTC)